Big time Lies 2
by november 2 1990
Summary: this is how i imagined Big Time Lies if it had an extra 40 minutes, and it's only Kendall and jo, some other characters may appear later.


**A/N I am writing a story about what I thought of after watching Big Time Lies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Kendall's Pov**

Jo was running well walking very fast from me. I went to find her, I was wearing my mom's pants so I couldn't walk well chase after her very well. I kept calling her name, and eventually she stopped. I looked at her, and it felt as if I killed a puppy, she was so sad, and upset. First it was Lucy's song on the radio, and then when I went to get my mp3 player, Lucy was in the elevator with me. She tried to kiss me in the elevator. I ran out of the elevator, and into 2J. Then she tried to kiss me, and Jo appeared I knew she might get upset, so I lied and told Jo that nothing happened. Jo went to the bathroom, and Lucy tried to flirt with me again. I felt awful. I had to keep Jo in that room until Lucy left. Jo asked me if I was lying again. I had told her that I had not seen Lucy, and when my pants burned again, I had to wear my mom's pants. Lucy appeared in the slide. Jo vented her feelings to me, and when she slapped the slide, and Lucy came out and said, "Hi Jo." I knew Jo wasn't going to be happy. When she walked out, I had to get her back. I went out, and I said, "Jo, please wait I cannot run in these pants."

She said, "YOU lied to me."

I said, "Yes I lied, Lucy tried to kiss me in the elevator, and I didn't tell you because I thought you might get upset. I was afraid we might break up again."

Jo said, "Well I lied too. I did care that Lucy was back I mean she's so pretty and talented, and I was afraid that I might lose you too."

I said, "That will never happen because I love you, and you should never feel that another girl is prettier than you, you are the prettiest girl I have ever met."

Jo said, "You are so adorable."

I said, "I promise never to lie again."

Jo said, "Me too."

I took a step towards her, and I grabbed her hand, and I tried to get as close as possible. I leaned in and I kissed her. I haven't kissed her since before she left, and well I had kissed her cheek before, but I really needed to kiss Jo. I felt her put her hands on my neck. I wrapped my arm around her waist and put it on her neck. I tried to stick my tongue into her mouth, but I pulled away, and I smiled at her. Lucy came up to us and said that she was sorry for what she did and that she was trying to cause drama to help her write songs for her album. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and I pulled her close. I said, "Okay so all is good, and Lucy if you don't mind, Jo and I are going to go to the pool."

I carried her to the pool, and we sat down on the lounge chairs. I said, "I can't live without you, I love you."

Jo said, "I love you too."

I said, "Oh no."

Jo asked, "What?"

I said, "Beau's back."

Jo said, "Beau who?"

I said, "The guy that broke Lucy's heart by constantly cheating on her."

Jo looked a little mad, but I said, "Just stay away from him; he has a thing for pretty girls and elevators."

Jo held onto my arm. I kissed her forehead. I had looked at Jo, and she said, "I really like you and I just don't want to lose you."

I said, "Jo you should never think that, I chose you and I don't want you to feel insecure, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Can someone toss me a guitar?"

I got guitar dudes, and I had said, "Jo this is for you." I started cover girl.

I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, every day

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay  
And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape  
Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you're just not good enough  
You're so wrong, baby

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while  
And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl

I finished, and I gave him back his guitar, and I had said, "Jo I wrote that song to show people that they are always beautiful, and that they should never feel insecure. You never have to worry, because I will be crawling back to you every day."

Jo said, "That's an amazing song."

I said, "Thank you, and just don't leave me."

Jo said, "I'm never leaving your side."

Jo said, "Kendall I will follow you. Just kidding."

I said, "Okay well I have to go to the bathroom, so I'll be right back."

I kissed her lips, and walked towards the bathroom. Lucy walked up to me, and grabbed my shirt, and kissed me. I shoved her off. I said, "Jo's my girlfriend."

I walked into the bathroom, and I went inside one of the stalls. I heard someone saying, "I will take Jo away from Kendall, all I had to do is have Lucy kiss Kendall, now I will swoop in and comfort Jo and her broken heart, I just have to show Jo the photo."

I finished peeing, and I went to see this guy talking to my Jo. He was about to show her his phone, but, I yelled, "Jo!" Jo looked at me, and I ran over to her. I pushed the guy away. I said, "Jo, Lucy kissed me as I was opening the bathroom door, I don't want to lie."

Jo said, "Why does every time I want to hang out with you, someone wants to tear us apart."

I said, "Jo I will figure out who this is and destroy them."

**A/N I hope you liked this short story who is the mysterious man, and will Lucy and Kendall date, will Jo and the mystery man date, find out by reading the next chapter. **


End file.
